(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an improved seating apparatus for an aircraft and, more particularly, to a positive lock seat device for securing a seat assembly to an aircraft.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
Traditionally, the rear seat track locking device for a seating apparatus for a commercial aircraft consisted of a threaded locking screw, a conventional lock washer, a shear plunger, and a track fitting. A locking ring to retain the screw and a spring may have been installed inside the plunger. When the screw was tightened, it was drawn into the track fitting. This will engage the shear plunger with a floor mounting track and force crescent-shaped ears on the bottom of a track fitting up against the floor mounting track, holding the seating apparatus in place.
One of the problems with such a traditional seat track locking device is that if the screw was not properly tightened, the lock washer may not have been engaged with the screw. This would allow the screw to turn and loosen, which caused the fitting to become loose in the floor mounting track. Furthermore, there was no visual indication that the seat track fitting was not properly installed in the rear seat track. Thus, there remains a need for a positive lock seat device for securing a seat assembly to an aircraft. The positive lock seat device should include a visual indicator for indicating that the seat track fitting is not properly installed.